Nobody does it like you
by Bored2001
Summary: This is about a girl named Ally Dawson and a boy named Austin ey meet each-other and figure out they make a good team with Trish and Dez by their side!They become enemies,friends,best friends and even more!It all started by one song and one project!Some swearing but not a lot!Don't forget Maddie Luvs Yall
1. New boy

_**I know that you are mad at me but I am going to rewrite Weather Watcher and You love me but not that me!This story is based off of a song named Nobody does it like you by Selena Gomez!I love her new album Stars Dance.** _

Ally Pov.

5 more mins to end this torture!This is my last period which is P.E. We are running 5 laps around the school and it is a really big I am running Kira and her friends just get 100's and I get 90's! I don't get!"Come Dawson and De la Rosa"Coach Carter yelled from the finish of the 3 girls walking behind me he calls me and Trish's names.I pasted the finish line and ran to the locker room to change."Ally Dawson Report to The Principal's office right now"The speaker announced."Ally you actually did something bad once,I knew you had it in you"Trish said."I didn't do nothing"I said and walked to the Principal's office.I walk in and sat down."Hello, "Principal Gomez said."Hello, "I said."I need you to do me a favor for me"The principal said."What kind of Favor"I asked."I need you to show a new student around the school tomorrow since you have each class with him"She said. Excuse Myself,My name is Ally Dawson and I am 16 years old.I have two brother's named Aaron and Jacob which are in middle school."What's his name"I asked."Austin Moon"She replied."I am going to warn you,he is a rebel and very bad Influence"She said."Why did you pick me"I asked."Well,you are one of my best students"She replied."Thank you and I will show him around"I said."Well you can go and see you tomorrow at my office at 7 pm"She said and I walked out."What did she want"Trish said popping out of the blue."Where did you come from"I asked."P.E,duh"She replied."Um OK,she wanted me to show a new boy around the school"I said."Is he cute"She asked."I don't know,all I know his name I Austin moon"I said."When we have girls night tonight we are so looking him up on Facebook"Trish said."Yea but she said he is a Bad influence"I replied."Even better a bad boy"Trish said."Seriously"I asked."Duh"She said."What happen to Dez"I asked."He went to his friends house"Trish replied and we walked home.

We got to my house and changed into our pajamas."First,we are looking up that boy"Trish said."Whatever,it is going to take forever because there's is a lot of Austin Moon's"I said."Found him and he has a mural friend"Trish said."Who"I asked."Dez"She said."I am going to call Dez"I said and dialed his phone number."Hey Ally"Dez said."Hey Dez,do you know a boy named Austin Moon"I asked."Yea,we used to go to school together"he said."I think he said he was going to maybe move to our school"Dez said."Well he is"I said."He is,how do you know"He asked." wanted me to show him around"I said."Cool,Well I have to feed my pet whiskers"Dez replied."is it your cat"I asked."No,its my Camel"He replied."Um OK,bye"I said and hanged up the phone."He is cute"Trish said."He is let me see"I had dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes and a big beautiful smile."He's OK"I am I kidding he is hot."Sure but he doesn't look like a bad boy"Trish said."Don't judge a book by it's cover"I said.

_**I hoped you liked it and I maybe will updated tomorrow!**_


	2. New boy part 2

Ally's Pov.

I woke to the smell of Pancakes and Bacon!Who's cooking?I got up to find out who was cooking this because if it is Trish lets just say the lunch ladies put something in the lunch food again.I walked into the kitchen to find Trish cooking."Call poison control"I said handing her my phone."The lunch ladies didn't put nothing in the food this time but I was hungry so I decided to make some food"Trish replied."Who are you and what happen to Trish De la Rosa"I asked her."Nothing but I am hungry"Trish said and sat 3 pancakes and 3 bacon strips right in front of me!It can't be that bad,can it."On three,we both taste it"I said."OK"Trish said."1,2,3"I said and shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth."This is actually good"I said and her mom cooked this probably."I know your thinking probably my mom cooked this but she teach me how"Trish said."She did a really good job"I said."Hey,my cooking was not that bad"Trish replied."The muffins you made last month are earsers for school and you can bounce them too"I said reaching for my backpack showing her what it can do."OK but I know how to bake real pancakes and bacon now"Trish replied."Yea,we have to get to school"I said."It's only 6"Trish said."We have 15 minutes to get dressed,15 for shower and 30 to get to school"I said."Oh yea you showing the new boy around"Trish said."Yea,so lets get started"I said.I took a shower and got dressed."Trish,you ready"I said."Yea"Trish said walking down the stairs."Cool,lets take my car"I say grabbing the keys!I walked outside and got in.W drove off to school listing to radio Disney."Were here"I said."If only it was longer"Trish got out and walked to the office."Great,your early " said."What time is it,Trish"I asked."6:55"She replied looking at her phone!We waited like for 5 mins and he still wasn't here."He's taken forever"Trish replied."Well,he is a bad boy"I said and Suddenly a blonde hair boy with those hazel eyes walk in."Your late " said."Like you care"He replied."Well this is your Guide around the school Ally Dawson" said."More like Ally Dorkson"He said."At least I don't have Monica as middle name"I replied."feisty"He replied."Shut up"I said."Well show him his first class,if you would " replied.

"This school if ratchet"Austin said walking next to me."Like you"I said."I like you"Austin replied."Whatever" I said." your late...Oh you showed are new student around" 's said."Yea"I said."Well this is are new student Austin Moon"the teacher like Asshole Moon!Wait,Did I just cuss."Ally did you just cuss"Trish asked."Yea and I said that out loud Didn't I"I replied."More like a whisper"Trish said."You can take you sit and you can sit next to Ally"Mrs Summer's out of all the sits in the back,right next to me!This is worst then P.E!All he is doing in class is wink at all the girls and even Trish!This is going to be a hell of a day and did I cuss again!

_**Hoped you liked it!Well,if you have any ideas inbox me and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Partnered with who?

_**Hey guys,i'm back!So thanks Rauraforeva for being my first person to review this story!This author named xx-onwednesdayswewearpick-xx is doing this bullying thing and I want to take part of it!People are killing themselves because people make fun of them and they think their alone but everyone gets bullied!So on October 24,2013 write something on bullying on fanfic,twitter,instagram,facebook and every other social network you can think of!But make sure to write Projectbeutiful in there!We can stop bullying!So now with the story**_

Ally Pov.

I wake up to the noise of the T.V."We found out Justin is filming a movie in Mexico"The t.v host said.I sit up and look at Trish."Hey,I got to keep up with my man"She said."Selena Gomez has a better chance with him"I said."Whatever"Trish said and turned off the T.V."Wanna get dressed and go to Minnie's to go get some breakfast"She asked."Sure"I said and started to get dressed."OK,you ready Trish"I yelled from the bathroom."Yea,lets go"Trish said while grabbing the got to Minnie's and got some finished our food and drove to school."I can't believe we have to sing"Trish said."In front of people"I added."You can sing Ally and I can't even sing the Abc song in the right tone"Trish replied."It won't that bad,I would probably freeze in front of everyone and puke because of my stage fright"I said to her."Hell you can even write songs and what can I do"Trish said."I hope I get you as a partner"Trish added."I have to do it I want to get my grades up"I said."Yea,lets go inside before were late"Trish said and we walked in."Hey Dorkson"Austin said while appearing out of the blue."Hey Asshole Moon"I replied."Trish"Austin said."Austin"Trish replied."What do you want"I asked."Were partners for the that thing her name is project"He replied."You have to be kidding me and she said she will post it at the end of the day"I said."She had training so she posted it on the board in front of the office"Austin said."I have to see this"I said."Me too"Trish walked to the office to see the paper and I looked for my name and Austin Moon right next to out of the people she picks me!"Who am I partners with"Trish said and it was Dez."Why Dez,I would whether have Asshole Moon"Trish yelled out and stomped to the her homeroom."It says we have to have it done in 2 weeks"Austin replied."OK,so you can come over to my house and I will text you the address"I said while getting out my phone."Here's my phone and let me see yours"I said to Austin and he got out his typed in the numbers and gave the phones should be interesting!

**_I know short but I going to update tomorrow too!Don't worry!What song should I use?_**

**_-Break down the walls_**

**_-Double take_**

**_-A billion hits_**

**_-Not a love song_**

**_-_****_illusion_**

**_-Better together _**

**_-Can't do it without you_**

**_-It's me,it's you_**

**_Which one?_**

**_-MaddyLuv_**


	4. Our first practice

**_Sorry guys my computer has been acting up so I have to write this story on my iPod!_  
**

Austin's Pov

"Austy,Austy"My little sister Ashely says shaking me!"What"I say picking her up."It's time to go to school"Ashley says."Where's mom and dad"I asked Ashley."They left and they wanted me to give you this note"Ashley said handing me the note.'We had to go on a important bussiness trip for 2 weeks so you have to watch your little sister and pick/drop her off at school'From-Mom."Go get dress and I will make your favorite breakfast"I said to her."Yea blueberry Pancakes,bacon and eggs"She said running to her room.I wonder when me and Ally can work on the I got dressed and went downstairs to make Ashleys she got done with her breakfast I went to drop Ashley at her I dropped her off I headed to my school.I parked and got out of the car."Hey Austin"I hear someone behind me say."Hi Kira"I say sacrasticly.I really don't like Kira!She looks like a babie doll that my sister plays like a week or so the hair is all messed up or the head is missing."So I'm having a party wanna come"Said asked me."Sure"I say sacasticly.I don't wanna hurt her feelings."I will text you the deets later,bye"She says while kissing me the cheek.I walk to my locker to get my first period class book."Hey Asshole"I hear behind me."Hello Dorkson"I say knowing it is Ally."So when do want to work on the song"Ally asked me."I don't know probably after school today"I replied."Sure but it has to be at 7 after my shift"She replied."At my house and I will text you the address"I say.


End file.
